Other Side: Percy Wetmore
by Absentminded.Dreamer
Summary: The last thing they thought would happen to Percy Wetmore would be that he would "wake up". But, after a violent episode, he has his head back, but he has no idea what happened. Soon, he's on the mile for a crime he doesn't remember committing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So, here's my short fanfiction on this site. I got this idea while waiting for my first class to start, and I had to write it down. It's not the most original thing out there, but I hope some people will enjoy it. I intend this to only be maybe three or four chapters long, but who knows. This is based a couple of months after the events of the movie. Most characters you don't recognize are my own creation, the rest belong to Stephen King. All feedback is welcome, good and bad. This story has a few Ocs, and I'm working pretty hard not to make them annoying.**

**Summary: **The last thing they thought would happen to Percy Wetmore would be that he would "wake up". But, after a violent episode, he has his head back, but he has no idea what happened after John Coffey grabbed him. Now, the state is wanting to hold him responsible for the death of William Wharton, a crime Percy doesn't remember doing. He soon finds himself not only back on E Block, but on the other side of the bars.

* * *

><p>I<p>

The heat was stifling, almost unbearable for Jeremy Coy. Sweat dotting his forehead as he ran a hand through his hair, his other hand writing up the report on the execution that had happened the night before. The mile was silent, all cells open and waiting for their next attendants. It was almost rare not to have one prisoner sitting around in one.

Though, the mile never stayed empty for long.

Jeremy let out a slight sigh, leaning back in his chair once he had finished the report. Nothing too out of the ordinary had happened the night before, no slip ups on his part. Not that he had a huge role in it all, seeing as he had only spent mere weeks working this job. Marianne Casey, the head of the block, had told him to write up the report while she skipped out for her lunch break.

It was odd, being ordered around by a woman. But, she treated them all with great respect, and regarded the prisoners in a way that was all professional. In return, they were expected to gave her back that same respect. It was only fair.

Jeremy looked over to his right as he heard the door to the block open, guard Daniel walking inside with a folder in his hands. Jeremy looked the man up and down, hands folded across this torso.

"What have you go there, Daniel?" he asked, watching the older man look down the mile.

"New prisoner." Daniel said, "Mari 'round?"

"Just missed her, she's on lunch." Jeremy said, eyeing the file with curiosity. Daniel gave him a look, Jeremy backing off a bit. Daniel wasn't known for his temper, though the man had a way with words that could make Jeremy, or any guard that's giving him grief, not want to mess with him again. That was pretty useful when it came to some of the prisoners, seeing as Daniel wasn't a violent man.

"Alright." Daniel said, turning to go walk the mile. Force of habit, Jeremy guessed. He glanced down, checking over the report again for mistakes. It was only minutes after before Marianne walked inside the hot building, hat placed snugly on her head.

"Boys." she greeted, coming to stand by Jeremy as Daniel walked back up towards the duty desk. Daniel handed her the file, a frown crossing her face.

"New one?" she asked, taking the file from him. "Figure it was only a matter of time." she muttered, flipping the file open.

"Yeah." Daniel said with a nod, "this is an interestin' one, though."

Mari nodded, pausing slightly. "Well, well." she muttered to herself, "Danny's right, this one is interesting."

"Jeremy an' I will be going out to get him tomorrow." Daniel said, sending Jeremy a look. The younger man nodded his head in agreement. Mari sighed, looking up from the file.

"Right, and I'll be here with Oliver to get the cell ready." she said, nodding. She tucked the file under her arm, heading towards the one office on the block. She placed the file down, sitting in a chair behind the desk as she started to work on some of the neglected papers that needed to be done. The printed letters from the open file causing her attention to drift back to the profile. The name sticking out to her, wondering where she had heard it before.

_Percy Wetmore. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** **Really short, sorry about that. Next chapters will be longer, I promise. This is just a sort of set up for the rest of the story. Care to share your feelings so far? Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, it's just been a crazy month. I haven't abandoned this story! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Drop me a line and let me know how I did! **

**Summary: **The last thing they thought would happen to Percy Wetmore would be that he would "wake up". But, after a violent episode, he has his head back, but he has no idea what happened after John Coffey grabbed him. Now, the state is wanting to hold him responsible for the death of William Wharton, a crime Percy doesn't remember doing. He soon finds himself not only back on E Block, but on the other side of the bars.

* * *

><p>II<p>

Two guards walked one of the halls in Briar Ridge, a few screams and the occasional laughter filling the ears of the two men as they approached one of the nurses. Jeremy looked around, trying to keep his aloof composure, but mental facilities freaked him out.

"You two from Cold Mountain?" one of the nurses asked, she had blonde hair and a somewhat cheerful disposition. She seemed like one of the nicer nurses, seeing the others that looked on at them with indifferent expressions.

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel replied, watching as the nurse glanced at Jeremy and then back at him.

"Well, right this way." she said, leading them a bit farther into the institute, Jeremy looking more and more agitated.

"Mr. Wetmore has been giving us quite some grief 'round here." the nurse explained as they continued to walk.

"How so?" Jeremy asked, sneaking a glance at the older guard.

"For months he was quiet as a mouse. Catatonic was what he was. Then, he jus' snapped, full on screamin' and yellin'. He attacked the nurse in the room at the time. Took three orderlies to calm him down, then he slept for a full day." she explained, "when he woke up, had no idea how he got here, or what he done."

Daniel shared a look with Jeremy as the nurse stopped in front of a metal door, unlocking it and pushing it open. Daniel walked inside first, looking around the room.

It wasn't anything special, a table at the far end of the room and a bed. A window was the first thing he saw entering the room, then he saw their man.

Percy looked at them with an expression that was akin to shock. "What is this?" he asked apprehensively.

"Percy Wetmore?" Daniel was the first to speak, "we don't want any problems from you. You're going to put on this uniform, you hear?"

"No." Percy said, shaking his head. "Y'all got the wrong man. I done nothing."

"We don't want any problems, now." Jeremy said, stepping forward with the prison's standard shirt and pants. Percy was looking at the two of them like they were the ones that should be in the mental hospital.

"No, I ain't-"

"-You get in the clothes, or we'll put you in the clothes." Jeremy said, "Your choice."

Percy seemed to consider his options for a few seconds, not wanting to be stripped down in front of these men and forced into clothing. He reached out and pulled the uniform and gave them a look.

"Come on, let's keep it going." Jeremy prompted, Daniel turning around to discuss a few things with the nurse.

* * *

><p>Mari stood beside the cell, hands folded behind her back. She wasn't really one to get nervous about a new prisoner, but something felt off. Oliver walked out from behind the corner and looked down the mile towards her. He looked like he wanted to ask a question, his mouth opening slightly with his eyebrows raised, but he paused when a shrill ring of the telephone broke his train of block. He turned his head and headed towards the duty desk as Mari wiped some unseen dust of her shoulders and moved to open the cell.<p>

"E Block." Oliver answered in the tone he usually answered the phone in, blank and slightly bored. He listened for a few moments, his blue eyes focused on the papers in front of him.

"Alright." he muttered, placing the hook back down on the receiver. He glanced down the mile again to look at Mari.

"All set?" he asked, Mari nodding her head.

"Yes."

Oliver nodded, turning and walked towards the door to the block, watching the truck enter the yard. He watched with interest as they unloaded the prisoner. He smiled slightly at how Daniel seemed to tower over the short Percy Wetmore. He opened the door as they climbed up the steps, the two guards leading their new prisoner into the cell block.

Mari had seen some interesting people walk down the mile. Some of them sporting looks of indifference, boredom even. Some smiled, those were the ones Mari could tell if they were going to cause some problems while on death row.

But, she didn't see one as pissed off as Percy was. He stood at about her height, eyes locked on hers. She could feel the fury radiating from him, it almost made her skin crawl. Jeremy and Daniel keeping a hold of his arms, shooting her looks because she just seemed to stand there studying him.

She had seen him before.

Mari vaguely remembered starting her job at Cold Mountain about a year ago, being a drifter mostly. She only really made it as far as C Block on most days, but she's ran into Percy a few times in infirmary. She didn't talk with him or anything, but she's heard some of the other guards gripe and complain about him. She's also heard from the prisoners that were in there from E Block, apparently he hurt quite a few of them. Now, Percy was standing in front of her in prison blues with chains around his ankles and wrists.

Mari always had an appreciation for irony.

"Alright, Percy." she said, "Welcome to E Block, this cell's going to be your home for the next few weeks-"

"-get these damn chains off of me." Percy all but growled. "I done nothin', and when I get out of here, y'all be sorry for doin' this to me."

"Don't listen to this lug-head, Marianne." Daniel said, "he's been pitchin' that threat the whole ride here. He hasn't acted on it or nothin'. I don' think he's got in in em'."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Daniel before looking back at Mari.

"Well, we'll get those chains off you, Percy. You just need to get in the cell, first."

Percy didn't seem to move, standing on the green tile with a challenging look in his eyes. Jeremy moved forward then, gripping Percy's arm and shoved him into the cell. Percy stumbled a few paces, looking like he was going to fall on his face. But, he managed to gather his balance again, turning back around to face Jeremy, who was standing at the doorway of the cell. Percy opened his mouth to most likely give them another verbal threat, but Mari spoke up before he could get the words out.

"You want those chains off?" she asked, moving to stand beside Jeremy.

"Yes." Percy snapped, "you not hear me before?"

"Are you not going to kick or punch anybody, Percy?"

"Well, you guys are askin' for it."

"In that case, we'll keep the chains on until you calm down." Marianne said, "or you won't attack any of us, and we can get this over with."

"I won't hurt nobody." Percy said, Daniel turning to look at Marianne.

"Very well." she said, giving Daniel the go ahead to head into the cell. Jeremy moved to grab his baton as Daniel approached Percy, who was watching him closely. Daniel managed to get the chains off his ankles and wrists, Percy only moving to make space between him and Daniel.

Marianne nodded, "alright. So, these here are the guards that will be on the mile on most days. You can ask for me, Marianne, the man in front of you, Daniel," she gestured to the man beside her, "Jeremy or Oliver. Any questions?"

"I want to speak with the head of this cell block." Percy said, watching as Daniel moved out of the cell.

"You're already talking to her." Mari said, crossing her arms. Percy looked her up and down.

"_You_ are the head of the cell block?" he asked, "you're a woman."

"Oh, _well_." Jeremy spoke up, chuckling. "At least he's observant."

"If you treat me jack, I'll do the same." Marianne said, Percy only seemed to give her a dirty look before he turned his back to look around the cell a bit. Daniel closed the metal door to the cell, it sliding across the tracks before clicking shut.

Percy watched them leave, running a hand through his hair.

"Y'all be sorry!" he called out, "I'll get you all fired!"

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat at the desk as Marianne took a seat beside him. She leaned back with a sigh, Jeremy looking up from studying the table to her.<p>

"He's goin' to be a treat to have on here." he muttered, "I can tell."

"Yeah, but as annoying as he may turn out to be, I don' want you pushin' him around like you did back there. We aren't pushin' prisoners."

"He wasn't gonna move." Jeremy protested.

"I heard he didn't mind pushing prisoners around while he was at work here." Oliver spoke up, coming to stand in front of him.

"That doesn't matter. If all goes well, he should be out of here in a few weeks. Maybe less."

"Man doesn't deserve the respect you're givin' him, Mari." Oliver said, "you want the full story on Percy Wetmore, you should go talk to Paul Edgecombe or Brutus Howell down in Boys Correctional."

Mari seemed to think that over for a few seconds, then nodded her head. "I might just do that very thing, Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I suck at updating, I really do. *Sigh* Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the feedback I've gathered recently.

**Summary:** The last thing they thought would happen to Percy Wetmore would be that he would "wake up". But, after a violent episode, he has his head back, but he has no idea what happened after John Coffey grabbed him. Now, the state is wanting to hold him responsible for the death of William Wharton, a crime Percy doesn't remember doing. He soon finds himself not only back on E Block, but on the other side of the bars.

* * *

><p>III<p>

Boys correctional was one of the more easier going blocks, aside from E block on good days. The air seemed generally lighter, yet there was still that sense of danger that hung from every block in the prison. Marianne entered the block at around noon the next day, the block wasn't very full, just a few teens asleep on the beds or doing something in their cells. Under her arm Percy's file was tucked as she walked down towards the front desk where a blond haired guard was standing, a bigger man that Mari remembered from seeing him around the prison before.

Brutus, or Brutal, as he was killed, looked up from something he was studying on the desk. He looked momentarily surprised, but smiled a little at her.

"Marianne," he greeted, "what brings you down to Boy's Correctional?"

"Got a new prisoner," Marianne said, letting out a sigh through her nose, "I was wonderin' if I could have a talk with you and Paul."

"About what?" Brutal asked, Marianne approaching him and held out the file towards him. Brutal eyed her, a little confused, but looked down at the file. He froze slightly, flipping it open for a few moments to read what was there.

"Shit," he cursed quietly, looking up at Marianne, "he's on the block already?"

"Just arrived yesterday," Marianne confirmed, placing her hands on her hips. "He wasn't to pleased, I can tell you that. He seems to have a bit of a memory relapse, or somethin'. But, Oliver told me that he used to be a guard from when you and Paul used to work on E block. I was wondering what you could tell be about him."

Brutal seemed to stare at her for a few moments before he nodded, gesturing to the chair by the desk. "Percy wasn't treated very well on the Mile. He deserved the treatment he got, seeing as he was stuck up, and had a huge ego too. He was dangerous, reckless, and stupid. Someone had to put a foot down and to keep him on a short leash, seeing as we saw the prisoners on E block as unstable. The violence from Percy could be just enough to make them snap. As I'm sure you're aware."

"Right," Marianne agreed, taking a seat in a chair. "From what I can tell, he's not going to be the most agreeable prisoner we've had."

"You said that he don't remember much?" Brutal asked, Marianne nodding.

"He doesn't remember what he did to get into Briar Ridge, or William Wharton," Marianne said, "as far as he knows, he still thinks that he works here."

"Really?" Brutal asked, shaking his head. Marianne frowned at him, wondering about that herself.

"Yeah," she said after a few moments pause, "from what Daniel gathered from the nurses at Briar Ridge is that Percy was dead on his feet for months, then he just...snapped. Attacked a nurse, a few orderlies, and then passed out for a day. Woke up and he didn't remember anything. Do you remember what caused him to attack Wharton?"

Brutal sighed, "he just snapped, pressure of the job or something."

Marianne shook her head, "I don't believe that," she stated, noticing that Brutal seemed the tense slightly at this, "I know that the job isn't a walk in the park, but I don't think it could make a person kill someone at close range. Especially a prisoner who was going to be sentenced to die anyway."

"Wharton did some pretty bad things to Percy," Brutal said, "to everybody. He grabbed Percy, said some stuff to him. Scared him so bad that he pissed himself."

Marianne stared at him, a frown crossing her face. "Huh."

"I guess the reality was so much for Percy that he went insane from it," Brutal said, "at least, for a little was bad, but Percy was just as bad."

Marianne nodded her head slightly, "how so?"

"You remember Eduard Delacroix?" he asked, "we called him Del."

Marianne winced slightly, "I had heard about his execution, and that he went badly. But, I never really got into those sort of talks."

"Right," Brutal said, nodding his head, "well, you see, Percy was a big part of that. We should've known something was goin' on with him, and when Paul put him out front. We were just wanting him to leave so badly that I don't think any of us really thought about how much Percy hated Del."

"You mean," Marianne started, looking a little shocked, "Percy sabotaged Del's execution?"

Brutal nodded, "didn't wet the sponge, though Percy claimed that he didn't know better, but we all knew that he did that out of spite."

Marianne shook her head, if she had thought lowly of Percy before...

"I better get back," Marianne said, standing, "thank you, Brutus, let Paul know that I stopped by?"

"Yeah," Brutal nodded, "I'll make sure to do that."

* * *

><p>Daniel rubbed his eyes, his hands stalling from writing down some more information on the cell check ups that he had just preformed. Not that it was much for the one cell that he had to check up, especially since the man inside it seemed to brush off all his questions with simplistic answers.<p>

Yes. No. Fuck off.

_Percy: normal. _

He glanced up as Marianne entered the block, a tired but calm look on her face.

"How'd it go?" Daniel asked, glancing back down at the folder as he closed it.

"It went just fine," Marianne said, "how about you? Anything happen?"

"Aside from Percy setting Jeremy off, nothing." Daniel stated as Marianne took a seat beside him.

"What he do to Jeremy?" she asked, glancing down towards the cell, her eyes trying to see anything. Blood, limbs, something. She didn't see anything beside Percy's backside as he lay on the cot, his back to them.

"Tried to take his gun," Daniel said, "he managed to convince Jeremy that he really need help with something. He stepped closer to get a look and Percy grabbed him, actually managed to get the gun from him before I had to step in."

Marianne stared at him, "an' it didn't occur to you that you should have came and got me?"

"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle, honestly. Just had to bend his arm a little against the bars and he dropped it easily. Had to send Jeremy out for a walk, though. The boy would have pulled Percy out of his cell and strapped him to the chair himself if I allowed him to."

Marianne chuckled slightly, "he's definitely got a bit of a temper."

Daniel nodded in agreement, leaning back in the chair a bit. "I'm just waiting for Oliver to show up so I can get home already. Are you staying late again?"

"The files in the back really need to be sorted through," Marianne said, "I don't mind staying a little later."

Daniel nodded, the two of them making small talk until Oliver showed up for his shift, and Daniel left to go home. Marianne had said he greeting to Oliver and headed into the office to continue sorting, trying not to think too hard about what Brutal had told her about Percy. She didn't want to be scared of him, but there was definitely something that Brutal hadn't told her, and Mari wondered why she wanted to know about it.

Percy was as good as dead, and it was only a matter of time before she would have to call the order to end his life. So, why should it matter?


End file.
